


My Hope Torn Apart — Моя мечта разодрана в клочья

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Spoilers 1x22, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: Он видит лишь картины.





	My Hope Torn Apart — Моя мечта разодрана в клочья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Hope Torn Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804098) by [sayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayna/pseuds/sayna). 



> Thanks sayna for permission!
> 
> Написано по заявке: «Ирэн — галлюцинация». Фф написан в 2013 году. Спойлеры к 1х22.
> 
> Переводчику очень понравилась идея.

Он видел её картины сотни раз. Он изучил каждый мазок кисти. Он мог четко видеть их: они словно отпечатались у него в мозгу. Шерлок мог с лёгкостью повторить их, если бы захотел, но этим картинам не хватало бы той искры, что в них вкладывала Ирэн. Он хранил их в памяти. Они являлись ему во снах.

Когда он и Джоан входят в комнату, первое, что он замечает, это картины. Они везде. На стенах, подоконниках; некоторые холсты стоят у стола. Солнце, проникающее сквозь ставни окон, заливает их светом. Всюду краска и кисти, и остальные принадлежности для живописи.

Обычно, когда он входит в комнату, он тут же осматривает помещение; ища, сортируя и запоминая информацию для более позднего анализа.

Но сейчас он лишь смотрит на картины.Он перестает дышать, всё исчезает, кроме буйства красок на белом холсте.

Он узнает стиль. Он изучал его часами — днями напролёт.

Он знает кто это, до того, как замечает золотистые локоны, до того, как она поворачивается и он видит её лицо.

Ирэн.

Ему кажется, что он перестаёт что-либо понимать. Это не то чувство, к которому он привык. Он не понимает, почему она здесь. Это же невозможно.

Но он отмахивается от этой мысли. Это не важно.

И внезапно для самого себя он дергается ей навстречу. С её именем на губах.

Теперь она смотрит прямо на него, её глаза распахнуты от изумления. Она встаёт, держа в руках кисточку.

Комната полностью пропахла краской.

И он видит краску на её белой майке — она всегда надевает белую, но всё равно ухитряется разбрызгать краску повсюду. Даже её босые ноги измазаны синей краской.

Она не говорит ему ни слова, как и он — ничего кроме имени, которое он повторяет снова и снова.

Она улыбается ему. И он не может поверить, что она здесь, так близко.

Он тянется к её щеке, когда кто-то зовёт его по имени. Джоан.

Он замирает, всё ещё протягивая к Ирэн руку. Затем он поворачивается к Джоан, на лице которой волнение и шок. Она подходит к нему медленно и осторожно, словно он напуганный зверь.

— Шерлок? — спрашивает она настороженно, подходя ближе. Джоан бросает взгляд в сторону Ирэн, но её внимательный взгляд на ней не задерживается.

И он осознает, что что-то не так. Совсем не так. Он старается собрать все кусочки мозаики вместе, но у него не получается. Ирэн продолжает молчать, а обеспокоенное выражение лица Джоан не меняется.

— Шерлок, — в её голосе беспокойство. Она хватает его за руку. — Здесь никого нет.

Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Ирэн. Но её нет. Лишь пустота.

И картины.


End file.
